Tattoo
by MyBBPlushieKnowsYourName
Summary: A new case has the team in Las Vegas, and at a tattoo parlor. Just what is there little genius hiding? Warning: Eventual MorganXReid, tattoos, lots of flash backs
1. Chapter 1

A new case had the BAU heading to Las Vegas.

"Five homosexual males between the ages of twenty five and thirty have been murdered in the past two weeks." Garcia informed them on the jet.

"Do they have any connections to each other?" Prentiss asked, looking through a file.

"Only one, they each had gotten a gay pride tattoo at the same tattoo parlor. Each of them had gotten the tattoos no more than five days before they were murdered." She said sullenly.

"Well, at least we know where we're going first." Morgan commented.

"You guys can go there as soon as you land. The police aren't ready for you yet." The techie let them know.

"I thought they said they had everything ready an hour ago." Hotch asked confused.

"They did, but then they got slammed with a pile up that caused uproar. Not even half the police force is at the precinct, the chief being one of them. His deputy said they should be back in two or three hours." Her tone was apologetic.

"It's fine. Be prepared to go straight to the field when we land." Their leader informed them.

****

The team was standing in front of the brick building. The only indication that the building was actually a place of business was the large sign above the black steel doors. It had a black background, yellow and purple lines twisting and curving around randomly. In the very center with a gothic, red font was written;

_Dom's Tattoo Paradise_

"This is the place? It hardly looks like anyone would find this place, let alone be able to stalk other people from here." Prentiss practically scoffed.

"Well, we can't go to the precinct for an hour anyways." Derek rolled his eyes.

They all sighed and drudged into the building.

It was surprisingly busy in the space that was actually quite large. There wasn't much room to move around in, but they still managed to get to the front desk. A male with sandy blonde hair, who looked to be only about twenty, was at the desk, smiling. Reid turned his back to the desk, deciding to look around the shop. At all the people getting inked.

"Hello, may I help you?" The kid smiled at them.

"Yes, we must talk to the owner." Jennifer told him.

"Ya already are. So what do you- wait, you're from the FBI, aren't you?" He asked.

They were all shocked by what he had just told them. They still managed to nod in a dignified way however.

"I will gladly speak to you, but could you come back later? We're really busy as you can see, and I don't feel comfortable leaving my business. We get slow from about seven to nine at night." He requested.

"Sure." Their leader politely smiled back.

Then Spencer turned around to look at the owner. The sandy blonde kid got a slightly confused look on his face, it faded seconds later into extreme joy and disbelief.

"Spencer Reid?" He asked, walking out from behind the desk.

The genus looked at the kid confused, but them his look also turned to disbelief and joy.

"Dominic?" He asked.

They both made high pitched screams and practically ran together to hug. The team watched confused. The two broke apart and immediately started doing that annoying thing re-united friends do.

"You look so," Dominic began.

"And you're," Spencer smiled.

"Still nothing compared to,"

"Well who could?"

"There's always,"

"No way."

"Yea way, I heard she,"

"Really?"

"Your hair is so,"

"Well look at you."

"I've barely changed compared to you."

"Pfft, no way. You're way more,"

"You always were one for lying."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Well thanks for that mister triple doctorate."

"Still mad that you only got to double?"

"Pfft." The business owner laughed then. "Hey, you still got the-"

The intellect started coughing ferociously them and managed to shake his head in a slightly subtle way. Dominic looked confused, but then noticed the group of people looking at them like they were aliens, so he let it go.

"I should probably get back to work, need to check the ink levels. But I would really love to catch up with you." He smiled at his friend.

"I'd like that too."

"Well, you always know where to find me. See ya Pen."

"Later, D." Reid smiled as the younger male turned and left.

It took seconds for him to feel the stare of five sets of eyes on him. He turned to see his team that all had the same look on their faces. A look that said "What just happened? Explain… NOW!"

"Uh, I should go see if the chief is back. We have a lot to set up, see you at the precinct." He said quickly before hurrying from the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Link to the "Dom's Tattoo Paradise" sign in my profile.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The rest of the BAU was at the precinct only a couple minutes after their genius. He was already in an empty room setting up their board.

"So, Pretty Boy, what's up with you and that Dominic guy?" Morgan asked as he walked into the room with the biggest smile any of them had ever seen.

"So, I have pictures of the tattoo's each of our victims had gotten right before they were killed. They are all in different places and aside from the theme of them; nothing else is the same about them." Reid blatantly ignored his friend.

The rest of the team smiled as they went into the room.

"Is the chief back yet?" Hotch asked, going to help set up the board.

"Not yet, there was a domestic violence thing that he was the closest to. He should be back in an hour, so I've been told." The intellect shrugged, moving away from the board.

"So, you're really not going to talk about Dominic?" Derek sighed, sitting down and crossing his arms.

"Should we call Garcia to see if she has anything new?" He deflected again.

"Sounds like a great idea Reid." Emily smiled, pulling out the team's laptop.

"I'll go talk to the deputy, make sure he knows what we'll need." J.J. smiled before leaving the room.

"Hello my fabulous family, how are all of you?" Garcia smiled from her spot on the lap top screen.

"Reid won't tell us how he knows a kid that owns a tattoo parlor." The dark skinned male said quickly, before anyone else could talk.

"What? Our mini genius has a secret? Tell the master of all awesome." She commanded.

"He is none of your business." Spencer sighed.

"Reid calls the guy D, and the guy calls him Pen." Again the Chicago man interjected.

"Oh, really?" The techie was overly curious now.

"Do you have any new information Garcia?" Their leader finally intervened.

"Unfortunately not sir. They went to the same tattoo parlor, but that is the only thing, other than age they have in common. Nothing is similar. I have just begun looking into their families."

"Call us when you know more. Goodbye Garcia."

"Our talk is not over, little mister." The flamboyant female warned the genius before she ended the video call.

He sighed but nodded, he knew so.

"Morgan, Reid, Prentiss, I want you three to visit the dump sites. Rossi and I will stay here and wait for the chief." Aaron instructed.

They all nodded, got up, and left.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Soooo," Morgan started from the driver's seat of the SUV the trio was in.

"Prentiss how is Sergio?" Spencer asked from the back seat.

"He's fine." She laughed.

"Come one Emily, don't you wanna know what's up with him and that guy?" The driver huffed.

"Well, yea, but if he doesn't want us to know, it's none of our business. I thought YOU would understand that." She chastised.

That got the jock to shut up.

They sat in silence for ten minutes, and then Morgan got curious again.

"What was Dominic about to say before you cut him off with your obviously fake coughing?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The doctor said nonchalantly.

"Oh come on!"

"Hey look, we're here." Emily cut in.

**XxXxXxX**

"How much were you able to gather from the sites?" Hotch asked as the trio walked back into their room of operation.

"Well, the sites show that there is a serious need for them to be found, but not immediately. Plus the placement of the sites cannot be accidental." Reid informed him, sitting down to go through a file.

"What do you mean?"

"All the sites are by businesses', but not too close to them. The bodies would have been found in all the cases in under a week. Plus, all the sites used to have other businesses in the space. All those old businesses had something to do with homosexuality."

"How can you be sure of that?" Rossi questioned.

"They were all either on my walk to school, or from school."

"Why didn't you take the same route to and from?" Morgan asked, dropping into the seat next to him.

"In the morning, two boys would walk to school in the same route I took to get home. And after school the football team hung at one of their houses, which was on one of the streets I took in the morning." The nerd said sullenly.

Everyone got silent then. None of them really liked to think about Reid getting hurt.

"So, it's just about seven. Let's all get back to the tattoo parlor." Prentiss reminded them.

"Oh, Pretty Boy will love that." Derek smiled.

They all got up, and headed off to meet with Dominic.


	3. Chapter 3

Dominic had been right, the place was almost dead. The team walked in and saw only three people. All of them were females, and they were all at a tattoo station. One of them noticed the team and turned her head towards a black blanket that was stapled to the wall at the back.

"Dommy!" She yelled.

"Coming!" The voice of the young owner called back.

It took only around a minute to emerge from behind the blanket. He looked confused, but then he saw the team and smiled.

"Hello there." He was still smiling as he walked up to them. "Uh, there's a couch and stuff in back. It may be a dash more comfortable, plus I need this dead time to check to make sure that we're stocked."

"That would be fine." Hotch said, feeling the gaze of the three females that were acting like they worked there on him.

They all followed him back past the black blanket and were surprised at how comfortable it looked. There was a couch, coffee table, two plushie arm chairs, and a huge purple bean bag chair. There was also a counter top across one wall that held a coffee maker, everything that was needed to make coffee, and everything to add to it.

"Please, have a seat. Do you guys want coffee?" He asked, walking over to the coffee machine.

They all made noises of agreement.

"How do you guys like it?"

"Black." Prentiss, Morgan and Hotch all said at the same time.

"Just creamer." Rossi nodded.

"Cream and sugar." J.J. smiled, sitting in one of the arm chairs.

Spencer said nothing as the team chose their seats. He took a seat in the middle of the couch, sitting right across from the bean bag chair. Emily and Derek sat on either side of him; While Aaron and David took the remaining two arm chairs.

"So, wait, I just realized. We haven't been introduced. I'm Dominic Lowell." The owner apologized, taking seven coffee mugs out from the cupboards above the machine.

"S.S.A. Emily Prentiss."

"S.S.A. Derek Morgan."

"S.S.A. David Rossi."

"S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner."

"Communications liaison Jennifer Jareau." The blonde said, not wanting the male to be scared by all the dominant tones.

"Doctor Spencer Reid." Reid rolled his eyes as he said this.

"Pfft, how much do you love introducing yourself as that?" Dominic scoffed, stirring sugar into a cup.

"I'm not the one who chose to introduce myself as that."

"I know, I know, Jason did."

That made the rest of the team stop slightly. They all knew that each of them knew people that the rest of them didn't. But to have a young male that not only knew Spencer, but also knew Jason, AND knew that it was him that started calling their genius doctor.

They let it drop however as their kind of host turned around with all seven coffee mugs on a silver serving tray. He walked over to the group and started passing out the coffees. They were all pretty surprised that he had given them the correct ones, considering his back had been to them when they had all told him how they wanted it. When there were only two left on the tray, he set it down on the table and sat in the bean bag chair. He and Reid took the remaining coffee mugs at the same time.

"So, for what do you seek my council on?" He asked after taking a drink.

"We're not sure if you're aware of this, but there have been a string of murders of males aged twenty five to thirty. The only thing any of them have in common is that they all got a homosexual tattoo, here, within a couple weeks of their murders." Hotch said seriously.

"Are you kidding?" The owner of the parlor asked, very perturbed.

"No, we're not. Have you noticed anyone in the past couple of moths looking at people getting tattoo's done?"

"Well yes… all the time. I made this place somewhere where people can kinda just hang out. Plus a lot of newbies are nervous, so it makes our job slightly easier if they have sat here for an hour and seen twenty different tattoos are being done; less skiddish." His voice was apologetic.

"You really haven't noticed anyone?" The brunette female asked, actually liking how the business was run.

"I'm sorry, no. But you guys can look at the security footage if you want. Pretty much every square inch of the inside of this place is taped at all times."

"Why?" Morgan asked confused.

Lowell and Reid looked at each other for a second.

"So, I'm assuming this is twenty four hour run, do you realize how much footage that is?" Their genius asked his old friend.

"Well, if you show me a picture of the tattoos that the… deceased, got, I can tell you the approximate time they were here." The tattoo artist offered.

They all (minus his old friend) looked at him confused.

"I have a photographic memory. We set up pictures of what the people want for reference. I walk around to try to keep an eye on my business. Not my fault I can remember everything to the second that I've seen since I was three." The young adult shrugged before taking another drink.

The team finally started piecing together how the two had known each other.

"Um, Mr. Lowell," Derek started, curiosity rising again.

"Please call me Dominic."

"Ok, Dominic, so, I just have one question for you."

"Derek." Spencer said madly, as a warning.


	4. Chapter 4

Dominic looked very terrified then, seeing his old friend angry. He was very curious to see what was about to be asked of him.

"Exactly how old are you?" Derek smiled.

"Oh, um, twenty four." The business owner chuckled slight, having expected a much worse question.

"Two years younger than Spence." J.J. smiled.

"Almost exactly two years." He smiled back.

"Exactly how much difference?" The Chicago local had that curious tone in his voice again.

"One year, eleven months and two weeks."

"Your birthday is exactly two weeks-?" Morgan started, utterly confused.

"Back to the topic at hand." Rossi cut in then.

"Oh, sorry. I get distracted sometimes. What were we talking about?" Lowell was legit apologizing.

"You shouldn't apologize. It was Morgan's fault." Spencer shrugged, pulling out his phone.

He ignored his colleagues protest and kept talking.

"I still have the pictures on my phone of the tattoos that Garcia sent me." He finished, turning his phone to face his old friend.

The youngest male took the phone and looked through the pictures.

"Charles, Ted, Gary, Jeffery, and John." He said, handing the phone back.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Did something happen to make you remember their names?" Hotch asked.

"U-uh, um, n-not ex-exactly. I-I just, uh, d-don't l-look t-too much into Th-this, but I-I k-kinda have a th-thing…" The owner said nervously.

"Interest." Reid corrected, handing his own coffee to the male.

"I-interest, more like, F-for s-serial killers. I-I know m-many of Th-their names and what they d-did, I c-can tell y-you how m-many people came in here s-since we opened w-with n-names of k-killers."

At the end of his stammered words, he chugged the rest of his old friends' coffee.

The team (minus their genius) looked around at each other confused, but decided to let it drop.

"Do you remember about what time they were here?" The leader of the BAU asked, deflecting attention away from the young male's oddness.

"Charles at seven thirty one in the morning, I'm assuming you all know the dates that they got tattooed, part of the way you even got here, so I'm going to exclude that part. Ted at three nineteen in the afternoon. Gary at two thirty seven in the morning. Jeffery at nine forty four at night. Then John at twelve fifty eight, technically in the morning." He spouted off like he was reading from a book.

"Thank you. We will have to borrow the surveillance tapes for those times."

"Sure thing. Um, give me a minute to go get them."

The young male got up and went into a room connected to the room they were in.

Everyone took that time to finish up their coffee, while sneaking discreet (or in Derek's case blatant staring) at their intellect. They were all still very confused with the two of them. But most of them trusted that the genius would tell them when he saw fit.

The business owner came back in after a couple of minutes with ten DVD's in his hand. He handed them to Reid.

"Each DVD can only hold twelve hours of footage, but I remember where the males were sitting so I just grabbed the discs that are from the longest ranging cameras. I figured you would want the film from the entirety of the days, hence ten. They are all labeled." Dominic smiled.

"Thank you. We will return these when we can." Aaron assured, standing up.

The rest of the team followed suit (A/N pun intended). Young Lowell also followed them.

They all stopped once they got to the front door, meaning to say goodbye to the kind man. But he started talking before they could.

"Uh, hey Pen, I know you're working on this case, but since it's still pretty early in the investigation, if you are able to of course, would you want to catch up for a bit?" He asked.

"If my services aren't needed defiantly, know any good coffee shops?"

"Do you seriously have to ask me that? You didn't even like coffee before you met me."

The two had a laugh then.

"Well, my numbers the same and the giant brain of yours isn't soon to forget things, so I must let you go. Text me if a convenient time arrives, alright?" Dominic asked with a smile.

"Of course."

The two smiled at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Well, I should let you guys go. And check stock on things before the drunks come in. See you."

Lowell turned and walked back behind the black blanket.

Reid turned to look at his friends, who were all looking at him with 'Seriously man… WHAT THE HELL?' looks on their faces. Granted some were still more casual (Hotch, Rossi) than others (Derek). It still made him feel uncomfortable though. He ducked his head and walked past them.

"Reid, if there are no new leads by noon tomorrow, you can go." Their leader gave him permission.

He nodded nervously then went out the door.

"Let's head to the hotel. We should retire for the night." Hotchner said.

Morgan chuckled; he knew he would find a way to find out what happened with those two… even if that meant dragging his baby girl into all of this.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as it turned noon, Reid shot up from his seat. Hotch noticed and, without turning, said;

"We have nothing new. Enjoy your coffee break."

Spencer nodded and damn near sprinted from the building.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The genius walked into the coffee shop that his old friend had texted him the address to. He found the smiling male quickly, and joined him at a table in the far back corner. As soon as his butt hit the seat, the male asked a question.

"So, when are you going to tell them I'm your ex?"

"It's not that big of a deal." The doctor deflected.

"Pen, we lived together for three years. We were planning our wedding, as I'm sure that big brain of yours won't let you forget. I mean, I realize now that it probably wouldn't have worked out, and I still would love to be just friends with you, but you can't deny that we loved each other."

"I know, I just… I don't…" He seemed at a loss for the correct words.

"You'd rather let them keep believing you're straight?"

"Well I did like a girl, so,"

"Yes, I know, I know. You and that actress Lila liked each other."

"How do you know about that?"

"Please, a new actress, in the middle of a ring of murders, seen hugging up to an FBI agent. Seriously? That was in the news for a month. Plus you can't honestly think that I never checked up on you."

Spencer sighed and looked down. He knew his ex was right.

"And do I even need to go into the obvious of you not having told them you have tattoos?"

"Um, I-I just never found it necessary."

Dominic smiled.

"Hey, remember how you ended up getting the one on your side?" He asked, still smiling.

_A seventeen year old Dominic Lowell flipped over, making sure to hit the book out of his boyfriends' hand._

_Spencer sighed._

"_D, what are you doing?"_

"_I have come to a decision Pen."_

"_Oh this should be good."_

"_I have decided that I love tattoos."_

"_I kinda figured, seeing as the last two guys I caught you staring at had more ink on their skin than follicles."_

"_That is what pushed me to figure this out. So, I also had a thought."_

"_Oh, that is never good."_

"_You would look so UNBELEIVABLY hot with some ink on that sleek porcelain skin of yours. OH MY GOD THAT WOULD BE SO HOT!" the underage male shifted his position with the last sentence so he was straddling the nineteen year old genius_

"_No way! If you like tattoos so bad, you go get one."_

"_I would if I could, but you need a parent or guardian to sign a permission slip if you're not eighteen. And since we both know that isn't going to happen, is to see one on your gorgeous body."_

"_So I'm just a substitute?"_

"_Kinda, but not really. Plus there is a very high chance that you won't leave the bedroom for a week after you get it. And even after that, you'll be let out seldom."_

_That got the genius. Because, even if he had a big brain, he also had a lot of hormones flying around. His super hot and lithe boyfriend snuggled on his lap didn't help him think clearly. He sighed, rolling his eyes as he caved._

"_So, what were you thinking for my tattoo?"_

"_Well,"_

_The eager teenager jumped up, grabbed a sketch pad from his back pack and returned to his loves lap. He flipped to a page and turned it around for the older male to see. The male being sat on raised his eyebrows._

"_Really?" He asked in disbelief._

_The page showed the side of a male's torso. There was a line running down it with what looked like stitches. One part of it wasn't stitched up and it showed a rainbow underneath. It also said "Got Pride?" on the side._

"_You seriously want me to get this tattoo?"_

"_Yes. I came up with the design myself. You would look so hot with it. Plus you need a little gay pride, everyone does."_

"_D… seriously?"_

"_Please Pen?" He pulled out his puppy dog pout._

"_Ugh, fine. Ok, I'll get it. Just because I know it'll make you smile."_

"_YAY!"_

_Young Lowell jumped up, grabbed his boyfriends arm, and headed for the door of their apartment._

"You bombarded me into it." The intellect huffed, hiding a smile.

"If I bombarded you, why do you still have it?"

"I never said I did."

"Pen, I lived with you for three years. I am probably the only person in the world who can beat you at poker, because I know when you're lying."

"Fine, so I still have it."

They both laughed lightly.

"Hey, since I know you also still have the one on your wrist, where the hell is it?"

"Oh, uh, well. That cover up you recommended for me, it works really well. I think tattoos are an intimate type thing. Plus I don't need my team asking."

"I still have mine." The younger adult smiled, holding up his left wrist.

"I think I actually liked getting this one more than the other, mostly because this one was partly my choice. You didn't seduce me into it."

"_I love this show so much!" a now eighteen year old Dominic exclaimed, hanging his arms off the front of the couch._

"_Really? I would never have guessed. It's not like we've been watching it nonstop for the past week and a half."_

"_Sarcasm doesn't suit you Pen. And come on, you love it too."_

"_Yea, I do."_

_Dominic smiled in triumph and went back to the show. He spoke again in about a minute._

"_I'm going to get a Queer as Folk tattoo." He declared._

"_That actually sounds really fun. We should get matching tattoos."_

"_Totally! We should get a quote."_

"_We should get my favorite quote."_

"_I don't think we should get one about sex."_

"_No, not that quote. My favorite quote is the one about Justin being called Sunshine."_

"_Oh my gosh! I love that one."_

"_Knew you would."_

Dominic smiled as he ran a finger over the quote on his wrist.

It had quotation marks around it and said; "Then you turned around, and you smiled. That's when I realized why Debbie calls you Sunshine."

"This is still my favorite tattoo as well. You know, I really have missed you Pen."

"I've missed you too D."

They sat, looking at each other with looks that said so much for almost ten minutes.

"Well, uh," The business owners voice gave away that he had tears building up. "I should get back to the shop. Are you going to tell them about us?"

"D… I just, just don't… they're not… "

"Spencer," Dominic's voice was loving and also pleading. "They're your friends. If you can't tell them that means that you don't trust them. And if you don't trust them after this long, maybe you need to go find another part of the FBI to work in."

He then got up and left Spencer to his thoughts.

**XxXxXxXx**

**So, I know that the time with Queer as Folk and when the two of them would be those ages don't correlate… but whatever. I liked it, and it's my story. So QaF was out by then. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Draven98, I still do love that show. And this entire chapter is to you… for knowing that show. You have made my eternity.**

**XxXxXxXx**

Spencer walked back into the precinct. His entire team looked confused. The two eldest said nothing, he walked past them anyway. He walked straight to the duo standing and pretending to look at files. The only person in the world to call him Spence wasn't that far away, pretending to look at a file also.

"Any new information?" He asked nervously.

He had decided that Dominic was right, if he trusted them, he would tell them.

"No, we sent the videos to Garcia; she's still looking them over." J.J. answered, walking over to the trio casually.

"Pretty Boy, what happened, you weren't gone that long." Morgan failed at sounding casual.

"Uh, he had to get back to the store. But, um, I have to tell you guys something. And I don't exactly know how to phrase it, so, um… I guess I just need to say it." His nervous tone and constant breathing in between words had them curious. "Uh, I kn-know you guys have been wondering about Dominic. We, we talked about it, and he convinced me that if I trust you guys, I should tell you. So, here goes. D-Dominic is, uh, w-well, he uh, is my, um." He took a huge breath. "Dominic is my ex-boyfriend." It all came out as just barely more than one word.

The three agents stood there in shock, their jaws dropped. After almost two minutes of their constant staring, he got uncomfortable.

"A-any q-questions?" He managed to get out feebly.

"So, you're…?" Prentiss couldn't manage to ask.

"Gay." He supplied.

"But wait, you kissed Lila." Jennifer stepped in confused.

"Yes, well technically I do like females, kind of. But it's an extreme rarity that I feel an attraction towards a female, and people like to label everything, so I just stick with homosexual." He explained.

The three kind of looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" The girls chuckled.

"I didn't know how you'd react."

"I just have one question." The strong male said with a stern look.

Reid unconsciously gulped.

"What was it that Dominic tried saying when we first met him that made you cough like you had asthma?"

"Oh, uh, he was trying to ask me if I still had the two tattoos I got when we were dating."

If he thought the team looked shocked before, it was NOTHING compared to now. Their jaws looked unhinged and their eyes were almost painfully big.

"Two? Where?" Jennifer finally managed to ask after half a minute.

"Um, one on my left side and one on my right wrist."

"Show us!" Emily demanded.

"I do not want to lift my shirt in front of all these people I don't even know." Their little genius sounded so very appalled by the idea.

The girls huffed; both grabbed his left wrist and began yanking him towards the police department's restroom. By instinct he reached for something to hold onto… that something happened to be Derek, who unfortunately got pulled along as well.

The girls pulled the boys into the girls' bathroom. Prentiss locked the door as soon as they let the intellect go.

"Are you guys serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"Lift up the shirt!" They commanded.

Morgan made no attempt to help the young male; he just stood with an eyebrow raised.

He sighed but did as the girls demanded. They all looked at the gay pride tattoo in fascination.

"Weird as it sounds, that ink really fits you Pretty Boy." There was a strange tone in the dark skinned males' voice.

"Thanks." Reid was blushing slightly.

"Now let's see the one on your wrist." Jen commanded, bringing him a wet paper towel.

He sighed again as he began wiping the makeup away.

When it was all gone he raised it so they could all see.

"Aww, that is so cute! What's that from?" The blonde asked, holding her hand over her heart.

"A television show that went off air a couple of years ago."

Then they heard the voice of their leader saying;

"Where are they, I just saw them."

"Oops." They all laughed together before hurrying out of the rest room.

Too bad as soon as they left the room, they crashed into Hotch. He steppe back and looked at them curiously.

"Why were you all in the female's bathroom?" He asked.

After a chorus of "uh"s and "um"s, he decided to drop it.

"We found a suspect, uniforms are bringing him in now. I was wondering if one of you would run the surveillance footage back to Mister Lowell since we have backups. Oh, Reid, can you do the interview of the suspect? Rossi and I need to see the dump sites for ourselves."

"I'll do it." Prentiss smiled raising her hand slightly.

Her boss nodded and handed her the tapes.

**XxXxXx**

Emily stood in the front of the parlor, waiting for Dominic to come back. He had immediately come to her when she entered, but told her to wait a few minutes for him to pass one of the newbies onto one of his artists.

The brunette couldn't help it; she kept finding herself staring at one of the female tattoo artists. The girl had rainbow cheetah print hair with sleeves of tattoos on her arms and lots of piercing s in her face. She looked gorgeous.

"I could set you up with her if you want." The voice f0 the younger adult smiled from her side.

She whipped around to look at him.

"WH-what? "She stammered slightly.

"Seriously? I may not have three doctorates, five PhD's or an IQ of one eighty seven, but I do know people. I actually majored in the study of human behavior. I know you like females just as much as you like males. I even know that you like the blonde liaison. But she's married so no dice. The artists name is Carry, I could give her your number."

"Um, n-no, I shouldn't. I was just supposed to give these back to you." She quickly handed him the DVD's.

"Thank you. I'm just saying though, Jennifer will notice you like her soon enough."

"I should get back."

He nodded and they split ways.

"Hey," He called when she had pushed the door open; she looked back. "By the way… she likes you too."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, uh, mister Eriksson, do you know why you're here?" Spencer asked nervously.

He wasn't used to doing interrogations alone.

"I really have no clue dude. Cops came to my house, brought me here, put me in this room, then you came in." The tall brunet man shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"You are a suspect in a murder case. Five men have been murdered after visiting the same tattoo parlor. You were seen staring at each of them when they were getting tattoos."

"You've got to be shitting me. Are you fucking kidding? That's bull shit! I look at a couple of guys and you think I'm a killer? This is totally discrimination!"

"You're trying to say that it's discrimination because you're homosexual?"

"Hell yes!"

"Don't even try that defense. If it was just because of that, I'd be a suspect too. But I'm not. You are. Not because you like guys, but because you were seen staring at the same five men that got MURDERED a week after their tattoos." Reid rolled his eyes, getting more confident now that he had something in common with the man.

The suspect looked shock.

"Now, tell me what you were doing, staring at those men, if you weren't thinking of killing them."

"They're hot. I learned about Dom's paradise from a friend. She told me you could just hang out there, so I did. Then I saw a bunch of guys getting gay pride tattoos, so I couldn't help but stare. I wanted to take each one of them home."

"Did you end up taking any of them home?"

"I tried, but no."

"So what were you doing on these dates?" The intellect asked, passing the suspect a paper with all the dates of the murders.

"Uh, Danny on the nineteenth. Edgar, Todd, and Craig on the twenty third. Tom and Austin on the twenty sixth. The smith twins on the Twenty eighth. And uh, I think his name was Allen, thirty first." Mister Eriksson said.

"Any last names?"

"Not how I roll."

"Anyone to help us verify that?"

"A very pissed cleaning crew at the Holiday Inn next to the Krispy Kreme. Only place I go, for discretion reasons."

"Got that. We will have to ask you to stay here while we make sure of that."

"Whatever man, as long as I'm out by ten; Got a couple of Steve's to visit."

"I'll try not to keep you waiting." The genius' voice was serious.

With that he got up and left the room. He walked right into the room with the other side of the double sided glass.

"This is just observation mixed with past experience here, but I'm sure he didn't kill anyone." Spencer shrugged.

"Why do you think that?" Hotch asked, not really having to ask (he trusted his teams instincts), but wondering why he seemed so sure about it.

"Because the Brian's of this world aren't violent like that." He said it like a well-known fact.

"The who?" Emily asked in a "what the hell?" voice.

"Never mind. What I mean is, guys like him aren't going to go on a killing spree. They would rather have young studs in bed, then bleeding in an alley. They would only get violent if you said something derogatory towards them, if you were mean to someone they love, if you're a jerk that tries to steal from them and justify it because they're gay." The genius rolled his eyes at the end.

Everyone wanted to ask about the examples, but stayed quiet.

"Morgan, Reid you two go to the Holiday Inn and check on his alibi." Their leader instructed.

The duo nodded and left then.

**XxXxX**

"Hey, uh, Reid." Morgan sounded unsure. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?" The intellect was apprehensive.

"You and Dominic still seem really close, why did you guys break up?"

After almost half a minute, Reid took in a shaky breath. If Morgan had looked over, he would have seen the glint of the tears pooling in his friends' eyes.

"That is none of your business Derek." Spencer said, tears showing through his voice.

He looked out his window and rubbed his eye once.

"Um, kid, I didn't, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it any bad way. I'm sorry." Derek fumbled.

"Whatever."

"Seriously kid, I didn't-"

"We're here." The intellect said, pushing the tears out of his throat.

**XxXxXxX**

After they went back to the precinct and informed Hotch that the Holiday Inn employees vouched for their suspect, the entire team was told to go back to their rooms to get some sleep for the night.

And as Doctor Spencer Reid laid in his bed that was only a few feet away from Derek Morgan's (who had yet to be talked to by the smart male after his question) bed, he began thinking. First it was just the usual, the case, the suspects, victimology, hot guys that he had seen that day. Then he began thinking of his partner's question. In all reality, he had wanted to answer the question; he just couldn't bring himself to talk about it. No matter how many years went by, he still hated how it went down.

Then he began drifting, slow at first, then fast. And he dreamt of that fateful day, when it all went down.


	8. Chapter 8

_A now twenty year old Dominic looked over at his boyfriend, who was pacing. Dominic was sitting on the couch, trying not to cry._

"_D, I, I love you, but this…" Spencer started._

"_I understand Pen, this job means a lot to you. You've been working towards this since I've known you. I just hate it, at the same time."_

"_If there was any other way, you know I'd choose it."_

"_I do, I know. But why do you have to move all the way to Virginia, both of our lives are here."_

"_You know I would. But the BAU is centered in Quantico. I was able to work in the FBI here because it's all over the country, but the BAU isn't. I've been working towards being a profiler for years now Dominic."_

"_Spencer, I may be almost two years younger than you, but I do understand. You've wanted this for longer than I've wanted tattoos, and that is saying something. But we both know our relationship can't stand being that far apart. No matter how much we love each other, we couldn't do it."_

"_Yea we could."_

"_Spencer Jonathan Reid, look into my eyes right now and tell me that we could make it. Tell me that we could go possibly years without seeing each other, and still be as strong. You know the hours those guys keep, we wouldn't even have enough time for a decent phone relationship. Also tell me that you could go that long without sex."_

"_Hey!" The doc spoke up in protest._

"_Oh please, you get twitchy when I hold out on you for a week because of finals."_

"_Dominic, I-"_

"_Listen, oh great doctor Reid, I know you love me, just as much as I love you. My wedding vows would have made you cry, the ceremony would have been the greatest thing to grace the world, and we would finally have made sure that nothing could have torn us apart, but it can't be. I would have felt like Brian if Justin had stayed. Like I was destroying your dream, tethering you to a place where you wouldn't flourish like you would have under different circumstances. You belong in Quantico as much as Justin belongs in New York."_

"_You know that's not my stand point on that." Reid said, trying to push back the tears._

"_Well it's mine. That is what I say. You belong in the BAU, they will be lucky to have a gorgeous brain like yours. That and the awkward and cute way you hide behind those glasses. You have to go Pen; Las Vegas doesn't need you any more, at least not in the capacity you are at now. The entire country needs you; the only way you can help is in Virginia."_

"_You really want me to go that badly?" Spencer's voice sounded hurt._

"_Spencer, I love you with all of my heart, and it is going to kill me when you leave, but we both know you have to. No matter how much I love you, that gives me no right to guilt or seduces you into staying here. You have been anting this job for years. You want to make a difference. As a child protégé you could have done so many things. You could be making billions, but you never wanted to, you wanted to help the world. Either it be for your mom, or in spite of your dad. Spencer Jonathan Reid, I love with every fiber of my being, with every nerve in my body, you are in every thought I have, in every second of the day. I love you, and will until the day the world is over turned but serial killers, maybe even past then if you don't kill me."_

"_I thought you were going to take that part out of your vows."_

"_Now I don't need to, because you are taking this job."_

"_I love you Dominic."_

"_I love you Spencer."_

_The two embraced each other, and let fall all of the tears they had held back to try to be brave for the other._

"Hey, Reid, wake up. Are you ok?" Morgan's worried voice brought Reid out of his dream/memory.

"I'm fine, why?" The intellect asked, taking a deep breath.

"You were thrashing around and crying."

"It was nothing. Has Hotch called to tell us to be ready to go down to the precinct?"

"Um, no, not yet. It's only about seven in the morning. You look really sweaty kid, you sure you're ok?"

"I will after a shower."

The intellect then got up and hurried into the bathroom, forgetting to grab any kind of clothing out of his suitcase. Morgan opened his mouth to say something, but he got no chance. The door to the bathroom was closed before a sound came out of his mouth. He sighed and plopped onto the bed.

"How the hell can I help him, if he won't even talk to me?" He whispered to himself.

Derek groaned loudly, hit the mattress with his fists, and got up. Now he was pissed, this genius was supposed to be his best friend, but he didn't even know he was gay until a day previous. He quickly realized how little he actually knew about his "best friend". He stomped over to the bathroom and flung open the door, as he flung it open he shouted;

"I have had just about enough of these stupid lies!"

He was quickly silence however, by the sight of his best friend completely naked, facing him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Holy shit, Morgan!" Reid yelled, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist.

"I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, uh," Was all the stud managed to get out as he kept staring at his friend.

Spencer couldn't help but smile then, no matter how embarrassed he was, he had to admit that the jock looked pretty cute when he was stuttering. A bit of his former self came through, causing him to ask:

"See something you like?"

"Uh, um, I, uh,"

"Maybe you should go lay down."

"Um, I, I, uh, I, um, what?"

The intellect laughed.

"Go lay down, I'll wake you up when I get out of the shower."

"That's uh, um, g-good. I'll, in, uh, yea."

Derek turned and walked back to his bed. The genius laughed as he closed the door again.

**XxXxX**

"He what?" Dominic laughed.

"Yea, walked in on me, and then gaped like a fish." Reid relayed, leaning into the phone.

His partner was taking his own shower, so the intellect took that time to step out onto the balcony and tell his ex what had happened.

"I knew it!"

"You knew what?"

"That he wanted you in his bed."

"WHAT?"

"Honestly? I can read people, I may not be able to tell you the rate of homicides in any given state, but I can tell you when someone is lusting over someone else."

"He does not-"

"And seriously, did you think I wouldn't notice your wondering eyes?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't even try lying to me Pen, I know you too well for that."

Spencer sighed, looked through the glass into the room, and then turned his back to the door.

"So what if I think he's hot? There is no way he would ever feel the same way about me."

"You really under estimate yourself, if you can write that poem about him,"

"Did you hack into my internet diary again?"

"Pfft, do you really have to ask?"

"I thought you said you stopped doing that."

"And I thought you said you would stop lying to me."

"That's when we were dating."

"You should still tell the truth. Like about how much you LOVE strong, tall, dark, hot jock Derek Morgan."

"Ugh! Will you stop, even if I did, which I am not saying I do, he doesn't feel that way. He doesn't like geeky pale, nerds; he likes tan double D bimbos."

"Someone is jealous." The business owner sang.

"Shut up. I gotta go; he'll be out of the shower soon."

"Have fun with your stud!"

Reid pressed the end button firmly, rolling his eyes. He pocketed his phone and went back into the room. Morgan walked into the bedroom moments later, fully clothed. The two said nothing, and didn't even look at each other.

A knock came from the door a few minutes later, spencer rushed to open it. Their leader was standing there, looking even more tense than normal.

"There's been another murder. I need you two to go to the dump site with Prentiss."

"Sure Hotch." They nodded in sync.

**XxXxX**

"This place used to be an apparel shop most frequented by homosexuals." Reid sighed, looking around at the now vacant lot.

"Ugh! And we're still no closer to finding this guy?" Morgan yelled.

He was thoroughly displeased by the situation at hand. Spencer sighed as he took in more of the surroundings. He was just as pissed about them having another body and nothing to show for them being there for half a week. He just chose to calmly asses what else could be done.

That actually helped him come up with many logical ideas. Including the newest one which he wasn't quite sure how his leader would take.

He pulled out his phone and speed dialed Hotch.

"Yes Reid?"

"I had an idea. Someone should stake out Dominic's tattoo parlor. Garcia is still looking over the tapes and she can send whoever is there a picture of anyone who looked at the suspects a lot and the person can look out for the person. Plus it will be a great way to identify potential suspects."

The elder male was silent for a few seconds.

"It's the best plan of action we have at this time. You, Prentiss and Morgan go ask him if you can be there. Then I want those two back here to help go over the security footage."

"Wait, I'm staying there?"

"Again, the most logical. You know what to look for and you could pass for an observer."

"I understand sir. We will go ask him."

They hung up and Spencer went back to his team mates.

He briefly explained to them his plan; they both agreed it was good. And they set off for the tattoo parlor.

**XxXxX**

**Sorry this episode is so crappy, I didn't know exactly how to put it all in together. The next chapter will be better, I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I accidentally erased the chapter, and since I use the same word document for all the chapters and had already erased the entire chapter, I got frustrated and had to re-write it. So, there might be a more homicidal tone to all of this. And it will get put up later. UGH! I'm still pissed.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Prentiss, Morgan and Reid walked into the tattoo parlor. There went many people in there, but still enough to make them have to wait a few minutes. When someone finally did get to them, it was the girl Dominic had caught Emily staring at. She had a knowing smile when she asked;

"Anything I can do for you?"

"Um, is Dominic here? We have to talk to him about something." The female agent asked.

"Sorry, he's not to be in for another hour." The girl smiled. "I'm Alex by the way. Dom's already told us about you guys."

"Pleasure to meet you. Do you know his address or something? This is important." Spencer asked, knowing Dominic's employees would know his address.

"Of course. Let me just go write it down."

The girl left them, giving a small wink to Prentiss before she left.

"Why did she wink?" Spencer asked confused.

"I have no idea." His female team mate said quickly.

Both males looked over at her, but said nothing. Alex returned about two minutes later with a small slip of paper, which she handed immediately to Emily. It had her number on it. The brunette agent ripped the bottom portion off and shoved it into her pocket. Alex smiled.

"See ya around." The tattoo artist said, still smiling before going back to work.

Again the males looked at their co-worker.

"Let's get to Dominic's house."

**XxXxXxXxX**

They arrived at the address, which was a very good looking apartment complex. They went to the apartment number; none of them were surprised find a rainbow flag on the door. Morgan knocked. Within seconds they heard a;

"Coming!"

From the other side of the door. They all smiled as they imagined Dominic rushing around in a very Reid-like manor.

It surprised all of them however when the pale-ish, skinny, photographic memoried twenty four year old wasn't the one who opened the door. Instead, before them stood a tan, toned, shirtless male.

"Yes?" The male asked.

"Uh, I-is Dominic Lowell here?" Morgan asked confused.

"Yea," The male nodded.

He then turned around and shouted;

"Hey Nick, doors for you."

"Be right there!" The voice that in retrospect sounded much more like Dominic called.

"He'll be here soon." The toned male smiled a crooked smile.

They nodded, not exactly knowing what else to do. Thankfully it only took half a minute for their little business owner to start walking up a hall towards them. As soon as he saw them, his eyes got a little wider, and his pace got a little faster. He got to the door only seconds later.

"Um, maybe you should get dressed Theo." He smiled.

"Sure thing." The male addressed as Theo smiled.

Theo turned and went down the hall.

"Uh, m-maybe we should talk out here." Dominic said, taking a step outside the door.

He closed it behind him.

"Who's that?" Spencer asked before he could stop himself.

"Oh, um, th-that's my boyfriend Theodore."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Of course Dominic had agreed to let Reid stay at the parlor for observation. The two said nothing to each other; they were kind of in an odd position, one they had never been in before. So as soon as they got to the parlor, Dominic mumbled something along the lines of:

"I should go check how things went while I was gone."

And left. As spencer took a seat in the best spot to observe the entire room, he couldn't help but think of when he got that online diary. He couldn't believe Dominic had hacked in again, it made him mad. This got him to thinking about why he still had the account. The fact that he didn't trust technology aside, Dominic had hacked more them twenty times since he had gotten it, so he really should have deleted the account. Yet… he still had it, and he still wrote in it. Nothing was happening so he let his mind wander back to the day when he had gotten bullied into making one.

"_Come on Pen, everyone should have a diary." A seventeen year old Dominic whined._

"_I realize you may think this, but I am not making one, especially not one online." Nineteen year old Spencer scoffed not looking up from the bacon he was cooking._

"_Come on, please?"_

"_I write to my mom almost every day. If you give me a notebook and pen I'll write one."_

"_So, that doesn't mean that you tell her what you're thinking. And I know you don't tell her about all the annoying things your boyfriend does."_

"_I told you, I'll tell her when she's having a good day."_

"_Oh, I let go on hopes of you telling her months ago. I'm just saying, you put into a diary or journal stuff that you can't tell anyone else. You need to stop keeping things inside before you go on a murderous rampage."_

"_I said I didn't want one Dominic. "He said with a little more strength than he had intended._

"_Fine, whatever."_

_The hurt was clear in his tone. The elder male sighed sadly. He loved his boyfriend; he hated it when he was sad. He hated it when he was hurt, but he didn't want a diary, let alone one online, but… he knew he would get to see that bright smile he only got to see when his lover got what he wanted if he said yes. Before he exactly knew what he was saying, he WAS saying:_

"_Fine, but you'll have to walk me through it."_

"_Really?" The sparkle of happiness was back in those gorgeous eyes._

"_Sure."_

"_I love you, I love you, I love you! " Dominic half sang, jumping on spencer to hug him._

He tuned back into the real world as Dominic past with a broom. A small smile was on his face, yet he looked down. He whispered only loud enough for Reid to barely hear:

"Derek Morgan, the beauty in a name is not so much in others as in with his."

Spencer sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I hate technology." He groaned.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to legaldramafan. Amazing person they are!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The ex's had been in the parlor together for two days. They had kept the talking to a minimum after the awkwardness that was the Theodore incident. But after so long, Reid couldn't keep his mouth shut, he had to ask.

"So, uh, h-how did you and Theodore meet?"

"Oh, uh, I actually accidentally hit on his boyfriend. Are you sure we're ready to talk about this?"

"Well, you talk about Morgan, so why can't I talk about your boyfriend?"

"HA! You just implied that Derek is your boyfriend. You do like him!"

"Shut up!"

"You always were a sore loser."

"So, tell me about how you met him."

"Well, a few people from work and I were at a bar, then I saw this super hunk standing at the bar. So, of course, what am I to do? Go hit on him of course. So I walk up and use one of my lame lines that only work on guys whose IQ's are smaller than their waist size. And he goes ballistic. He shoves me back and tells me that he's in a relationship. Then, just when I'm so positive he's gunna beat the crap out of me, this total cutie comes running up, he gets right in between us and whispers something to idiot boy. Then, he backed off, and Theodore turned around, and looked at me with the cutest smile I had seen since you left. And asked me if I would like to go back to his place with him and his boyfriend. Of course, I said yes before his sentenced was even finished. So, we had and awesome night, then, I left my phone number on one of the night stands. Two weeks later, I got a call. Theodore said that he and his boyfriend just broke up, and wondered if I wanted to have sex. I said yes and went over to his house… but, we didn't have sex. We watched a movie for a little bit, and then he began crying, I comforted him… I ended up falling asleep in his arms. And, that's where it started." His tone was one of pure love, his eyes went slightly glazed.

"You really love him, don't you?" Spencer asked in a soft voice.

"I really, really do." Dominic's voice was just as soft.

Then he coughed.

"Look, if this makes you uncomfortable," The younger looked very worried at the prospect of making his ex uncomfortable.

"I say again, if you can talk about Derek like it's nothing, we can talk about Theodore."

Lowell got a thoughtfully, and slightly confused look on his face.

"…I think that time you implied you loved him."

"Will you stop that?"

"Dommy!" One of the female tattoo artists called.

The ex-couple stopped their conversation and looked at her; she looked annoyed at the tall red haired male next to her. Her heavy sigh begged them to help her. The duo rushed over.

"Anything I can help you with Stace?" The business owner asked.

"We're just having a little trouble coagulating out points of interest." She smiled a smile that only few people would know to be fake.

"What seems to be the break in communication?"

"He told me he wanted a nautical star, then a minute ago he said he wanted a cross. I told him the price would be different because crosses are more elaborate. He does not find this fair." She informed them.

"Sir, why don't you think this is fair? More time and effort on a project will automatically make it cost more." The business owner stated, for the first time sounding like he WAS a business owner.

"But she told me it'd probably be twenty dollars more than she said before, that is ridiculous." The annoyed male half growled, obviously not happy about the situation.

"Actually, it's not. You see, due to the in-cohesive derivative of your afore mentioned complaint, it is severely auspicious and condition. That being said, don't you comprehend why that request and nucleic aren't coagulated?" The twenty four year old asked, using the large words like they were nothing.

The man who was causing trouble stopped, looked slightly confused, but then cleared his throat to cover it up.

"Fine, whatever." He rolled his eyes.

The ex-boyfriends smiled and left then.

"You do realize that what you just said to him makes no sense at all, right?" Spencer chuckled when they got back to the front desk.

"Yes. Don't you remember that bully at my high school? The one that would shove me down stairs?"

"Yea."

"Well, remember how I got him to stop? I used words he didn't understand. So he was too confused to know what to say but was too embarrassed to admit he didn't know what to say. So he left me alone."

"You know, you're really smart."

"Why else would you have been with me?"

"Well, now you're with Theodore."

"And you're with Derek."

"I AM NOT!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, have any of you heard from Reid since Wednesday?" Morgan asked most of his team nervously.

Hotch was the only one not there, he was going over the profile with the police chief.

"Um, no." Jennifer said with a shrug.

"You're sharing a room with him, you see him more than we have." Emily reminded him with a raised eyebrow.

"By the time I get back he's asleep. I just feel weird not talking to him while we're on a case. It reminds me of when he was taking dillaudid." He shrugged.

"We'll see him soon. We know that this has a good chance of helping find the unsub."

"I know, I just… never mind."

The girls looked at each other curiously as the strong male went to make himself some coffee.

"Why does he seem so edgy?" J.J. asked.

Emily just shrugged.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Pen, you've been here for this long, not that I don't love having you around, but if the killer really is here, watching us from the woodwork, he'll notice you and know something is amiss. I don't think it's very smart for you to keep staying here, doing nothing but talking to me. Like, if you got a tattoo, that would be a whole other thing, but-" Dominic informed his friend as he was sweeping up the floor, he was cut off by said friend.

"Fine, I'll get another tattoo."

"What?"

"I actually should have thought of it sooner. I'll get a gay pride tattoo and see how many people are looking at me while I'm getting it."

"… Why didn't I think of that?" The business owner asked himself bewildered.

"I didn't think of it either."

"Yea, but you study facts, statistics, I study people. I should have known that the person aspect would have been in effect. But hey, are you sure you want to get an actual tattoo?"

"I remember getting told once that I looked hot with ink."

"Oh shut up. So what do you want?"

"Show me what you've got."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It took Reid ten minutes to pick out the new tattoo he wanted; A rainbow barcode that was going to be on his right shoulder.

"Mister Reid, please sit down so that I may continue with your tattoo." The younger adult said in a regal tone.

Spencer smirked but sat down in the seat.

"Since when do you know how to use that gun?" The genius chuckled, pointing at the metal contraption that his ex love had picked up.

"One, I can still handle a gun better than you. And two, I know how to use this. At first I was just going to be a tattoo artist, but then I remembered… um, I decided to make my own business. So I can help whenever one of my artists needs a break, they had to leave, or they can't deal with whomever they are supposed to be inking. Now sit still."

"Hey, I can handle a gun just fine!"

"Last you told me, you got rejected for your gun license… AFTER you had already been in the BAU."

"Oh hush and put a tattoo on me."

They both laughed lightly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You did well." Spencer smiled, looking down at the handiwork of his friend.

"Thank ya, thank ya very much." Dominic smiled.

The two hugged, after a few seconds they heard someone clear their throat, they looked up to see Theodore looking at them with jealous eyes. The tan red head rolled his eyes and stomped back to the room covered by the blanket.

"I need to," Lowell said, pointing after his love.

"I should get to the precinct anyway, let them in on the progress; I'll be back in about an hour." Reid said cautiously.

He hurried out of the business. Almost literally a minute after Reid had driven away, Morgan drove up. He had to talk to Reid, see if he was ok. He walked in and looked around. That's when he saw Dominic walk behind the blanket. The agent rushed forward.

Morgan was just about to pull back the blanket when he heard a tear filled voice say:

"Theodore, please."

The dark skinned male pulled the fabric back no more than two inches and looked in. Dominic and Theodore were standing there. Dominic's eyes were slightly red, and Theodore looked pissed. Derek felt really bad for spying, but something about the situation made him just curious enough to not move.

"I still send him a birthday present every year, I send him a gift every year on the anniversary of him getting into the BAU, and I keep track of him, what he's accomplishing. I loved him, you know that. But I love you now, so very much." Dominic said in a pleading voice, voice showing just how hard he was trying to keep the tears in his eyes.

Theodore rolled his eyes and began heading toward the blanket, just as the agent was about to rush from his spot, Dominic yelled.

"Don't fucking walk away!" His voice was no longer sad, it was angry.

His boyfriend sighed and turned around.

"Or you'll be just like him." His voice was sad once again. "As much as I loved, and still care about Spencer Reid, he's a coward. I'm sad to have to say that, but he is. He couldn't, couldn't even try to stay with me after he got the job. I pushed so hard, not wanting to keep him tethered to Las Vegas if he wanted to be in Virginia.

But he didn't push back; he made a feeble attempt, probably just to humor me, telling me we could make it. We both knew we couldn't, but he never tried. I kept calling him; after he left, he would answer, but never put forward his own time to connect with me. Then, he kept missing them, making weak excuses of he had work.

But I knew what it was, he found someone knew. So I let it go. But he was never man enough to let me know, he' still not even man enough to let his team mate know how much he loves him.

Spencer is a coward, he needs someone strong, like the person he loves. I'm a coward, and I need someone strong. You are my someone. I love you with all my heart Theodore Anthony Baker, please, don't be him; don't be too scared to go with your heart. I send him gifts, because he was a huge part of my life, he took me in when my dad kicked my ass and threw me out.

He put me through school, made sure I graduated. He told me to make this business, I care about him, but I can't help him. I love you so much, please, don't leave me just because you're afraid of losing me. Make sure you still have me, secure me, don't leave, don't be a coward."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So, I am prepared for the flames I will get for what Dominic said about Reid. I know, you all love Reid, and so does Dominic. I have things in mind people, just run with me. Link to Reid's newest tattoo in my profile. =)**

**I broke up the paragraph about Reid so that it would be easier to read.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Where's Morgan?" Reid asked as he walked back into the room that had been set up for them.

"Oh, um, he went looking for you." Prentiss said confused.

"Wait, he went to Dominic's parlor? I was just there; well I wanted to tell you guys that I don't have anything new. I haven't seen anything that is remotely worth any looking into." He shrugged.

"Reid, I think if you haven't seen anything yet, you should come back." Hotch said in his normal formal tone.

"Sure Hotch. Um, would you mind if I went back and told him myself?"

"Just be back as quickly as you can."

"Back into the car." Reid sighed to himself.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey, where's Reid?" Morgan asked confused, walking into the room that had been set up for the team.

"He was here a few minute ago. Hotch said he wanted him back here with us so he went to go tell Dominic in person." Prentiss shrugged.

"Are you kidding? I was just there."

"He'll be back soon; he just wants to tell Dominic in person. And I thought you said you were going to get coffee. You were checking upon Reid?" The brunette chuckled.

"N-no, I just hadn't seen him in a while and wanted to make sure he was ok."

"Aww, that is so cute."

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes and plopped into a seat.

She shut her mouth but kept the knowing smile she held on her face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Spencer walked into the tattoo parlor, he noticed one thing first; Dominic was making out with Theodore, they were leaning against the main desk. Reid knew this was odd, the younger male knew not to do certain things at work because it was bad for business. And with the amount of times the business owner had gotten hit on in the past couple of days, the genius knew he would never jeopardize his business by doing something so outright not ok.

Reid walked up to them and cleared his throat lightly. The two pulled away and looked at him, they both had smiles.

"Um, I should get home. Will you be home for dinner?" the tan male asked the business owner.

Lowell kept smiling and nodded vigorously. Theodore leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips before leaving. Dominic turned to his ex with his ridiculously happy smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Spencer asked, not being able to help it when he smiled back.

"Remember when I was seventeen and three fingers on my left hand got broken?" Dominic asked the smile still on his face.

"Yea…"

"Well, I hope that never happens again. Because then I'll have to stop wearing this." He ended it by holding up his left hand.

Showing the genius the silver ring with a petite diamond on it. Reid's jaw hit the floor.

"No way, he proposed?"

"Yes! I was talking to him about not being…um, about standing up for what he loved. Then he got down on one knee and proposed!"

"Oh my god! I am so happy for you!"

Reid grabbed him in a fierce hug. Dominic let out a super high pitched, super happy scream and started jumping up and down. They both laughed and kept jumping for a minute before pulling away.

"Oh, so what did your team say about you not finding anything?" Lowell asked, seeming to get back to the BAU member.

"Oh, yea, Hotch wants me back. I wanted to tell you in person."

"Naw, well, than you for telling me. Just promise, if we don't see each other before the creep is caught, you'll come say good bye."

"Of course. But I really did promise to get back quickly, I'll text you later. Congratulations!"

Dominic waved excitedly as his friend left. Just as the door closed behind Reid, he heard another one of the happy screams.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey Spence, why are you smiling so big?" J.J. asked with her own smile.

"Theodore proposed to Dominic!" he half yelled.

"Oh my God! That's awesome!" She half yelled back, wrapping him in a hug.

"Um, what's going on?" Prentiss asked confused, walking in to see the two hugging.

"Dominic's boyfriend proposed!" J.J. informed her.

"Really?" She asked, a smile exploded onto her face.

She rushed forward to join the hug. A few seconds later the rest of the males on the team walked in, they all stopped and looked at the trio confused. Rossi cleared his throat to get their attention. They all looked at them, their giant smiles still on their faces.

"Dominic's getting married!" The trio exclaimed at the same time.

"That's good, but we have an unsub to catch, so let's get back to the geological profile." Aaron informed them.

They all nodded and dispersed, most going over to the board.

"Um, hey, Pretty… uhm, Reid, can I talk to you for a sec?" Morgan asked, taking only a step closer to the genius.

"Sure thing Morgan."

They walked over to the wall farthest from their team. Derek, not knowing exactly how he wanted to say whatever it was he wanted to say, gently placed his left hand on Reid's shoulder. The genius let out a soft; "Ow." And pulled away from the touch. The dark male looked at him confused.

"In an effort to try to see who was looking around the most, I get a new tattoo, it still kind of hurts." Spencer smiled sheepishly.

"What'd you get?" Morgan asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

Spencer pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to show the rainbow bar code that was still slightly pink around the edges.

"Did the girl with the sleeves at the parlor do it?" The elder agent asked, bending down slightly to look at the work.

"No, Dominic."

"Right, Dominic, uhm, I actually, what I wanted to… uhm." Morgan fumbled.

Reid looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he pushed his sleeve back down.

"Ok, this is coming out wrong, uhm, I just. Wanted to… well, uh, do you… I don't know how to phrase this."

"Guys, over here, we need your help." Hotch called to them.

"Why don't you think about what you want to say and we'll talk later?" The genius asked, face showing he was very confused.

"Sure thing."

Reid nodded still confused and walked over to the board.

But Derek didn't even know exactly what he wanted to say. He wanted to ask Reid for his side of the story for leaving Dominic, and who he had a crush on in the team, and so many other things, but he couldn't put into words exactly what he wanted to say.

_**Maybe what I want to say is that I love… no, I do not! Buford can NOT win.**_

He thought to himself sadly, walking over to his team.


	14. Chapter 14

The team was busy trying to find out everything they could. Garcia was triple checking the footage to see who was staring at the victims the most, but the people were never the same. She was getting angry. A few days passed with Reid being back with the team, and then he got a call from Dominic.

"Hey D." He smiled, guessing the youth had some wedding question for him.

"Uh, Hi, Pen, so, um, you told me to call you if I noticed anything weird, right?" The nervous/scared voice of the business owner asked apprehensively.

"Yea, what's going on?"

"Well, I was getting a new tattoo, in honor of my engagement, and this guy was staring at me the entire time, now, I'm paranoid and we all know it so I didn't act on it, but then Amber Lee said that he was making her uncomfortable. So I looked back at him, and he looked really familiar, and it wasn't until the next day that I realized why he looked so familiar; I have seen him in the shop almost every day since Charles got his tattoo. He never stared at anyone as aggressively, he was even there when you got your tattoo. So, of course, I knowing I'm paranoid checked the security footage and it is the same guy and he wasn't at the parlor for a week each time after the victims got their tattoos. I just thought I should let you know."

"Oh my god, Dominic, are you serious? What tattoo did you get?" The genius asked, hoping against everything that it was not the type of tattoo he knew it was going to be.

"A pair of wedding bands in a rainbow heart. I'm going to put the date of our wedding under it."

"Where did you get it?"

"On my right shoulder. I should also tell you one more thing; it's really hard to do a shoulder tattoo with a person's shirt on. We can still do it, it's just easier with the shirt off, and so I had my shirt off."

"Oh my god, the one on your left shoulder?" Spencer said in a freaking tone.

"And on my right side, and on my back, and on my left side, plus the one on my left wrist."

"If he saw ALL your gay pride tattoos, you're most likely not safe. Where are you right now?"

"The shop."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" The doctor screamed, making the entire precinct look at him.

He ignored them, too perturbed by how stupid Dominic was being.

"I have to go to work, we don't even know if this creep is going to come after me."

"Dominic Issac Lowell, are you serious? A deranged sociopath is murdering people with gay pride tattoos, and you don't find it prevalent to be at home when he was staring at all FIVE of your gay pride tattoos?"

"Spencer, it's just that I have a business to run, plus, Theodore's here with me,"

"Let me talk to him."

"Ok." His voice was that of a little kid who just got caught eating a cookie before dinner.

Spencer heard the phone being traded hands.

"Hello." The slightly agitated voice of Theodore came from the other end.

"I know you probably don't like me very much, but-" Reid started.

"I bare you no ill will. I'm just pissed that Dominic came to work when I TOLD HIM to stay home." Reid knew that the 'TOLD HIM' part was said while looking at the business owner.

"Well, I'm glad to hear we're on the same side. I had a thought, I know you may not like it very much, but I think Dominic should stay with my team until we catch this guy."

"I suggested the same thing but Nick said that you couldn't, that your boss wouldn't let you."

"I'll deal with my boss. I'll be by the shop in about an hour to get D, is that ok?"

"That is perfect. Thanks Spencer."

"No problem Theodore."

The two hung up and Reid tuned got head towards the exit.

"And what do you have to deal with me about?" Hotch asked, looking at the genius with a raised eyebrow.

"Dominic has a multitude of gay pride tattoos. While he was getting another one, a guy was staring at him. He looked back at the security footage and positively identified it as the guy who was there at the times that ALL the victims were getting their tattoos done. I think he should stay with us until we catch the guy. And I don't care if you say no; I'm doing it any way."

Everyone in the team turned to look at Reid. No one defied Hotch like that, they all respected him.

"I protect my family." The doctor shrugged.

"I will only have a problem with it if he starts causing trouble for us." The leader sighed, keeping his composure.

"He won't."

Then the genius left.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Oh my god, that is one thing I did not miss while you were gone." Dominic groaned, walking into the room with the BAU, right in front of Reid.

The team looked at him, but knew better than to talk to him with Hotch being so focused on the case. They would question the younger male later. He sat in a seat by the wall, and didn't say anything.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was eleven at night, and Dominic had begun fading fast. He was literally falling asleep in his chair. Spencer noticed, but didn't say anything, not wanting to kick up dust with Hotch. Yet, Hotch surprised him.

"Morgan, can you take Mister Lowell back to the hotel. We'll all be retiring soon anyway, see you in the morning." He said to the strong agent.

Derek nodded and walked over to the sleeping male. He tapped his shoulder. The adult wake up quickly.

"Huh?" He asked groggily.

"We're going back to the hotel now, Captain Tat."

"That a nickname like you gave to your 'Pretty Boy'?"

"Yup. Now let' go."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but… how did you and Pretty Boy meet?" Derek asked while they drove to the hotel.

"It's actually kind of a cheesy story. It's a little like what happens in the manga In The End."

"Never heard of it."

"Ok, well, I was walking home from my friends' house, when I got jumped. It was four or five guys; they shouted obscenities at me for being gay. They hit me until I was on the ground, then they kicked me. Finally, when I was wishing for death, a voice shouted. It said something along the lines of 'cops, run, they're pissed'. And the guys ran away. They, the lights, everything started turning black, and just before everything went pitch black, I saw the face of a gorgeous guy.

"I woke up; I don't even know how many hours later in an apartment. I was so confused, but then this really cute guy came in in a pink apron, he was carrying a silver tray piled with food. He made me eat while he re-checked the bandages he had placed on me. I couldn't help but smile at how motherly he was. Then he told me his name was spencer, I told him I was Dominic, and he said he wasn't going to let me leave until he drove me to school. I, of course said ok.

"He drove me to school the next day, and gave me his number incase anything happened. We began texting, we texted for a few months, and then my parents found out. When my dad found the ONE gay smut magazine I had, they threw me out, and Pen took me in. I was there for a few months after that, then we became a couple, and you know the rest."

"That's a really cute story. One more question, again, you don't have to answer, but why the hell did you start a tattoo business, you have a mind that can rival Reid's."

"That's actually a really easy answer… it was the one thing he ever asked of me."

"Huh?"

"When he left, he told me to follow my dreams. To build the business I had always talked about, so I did. I even put an S and R in the sign in honor of him."

"You did?"

"Yea, the S is above the 'tatt' in tattoo, the bottom of it starts above the second t. and the R is in the bottom right hand corner."

"I never noticed that."

"Not many people do."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Derek fell asleep in the bed closest to the door and Dominic in the one closest to the window. They both thought it would be interesting to see where Spencer would end up sleeping, not that either vocalized it.

They woke up the next morning, with no genius in either of the beds. They looked at each other confused.

"Maybe he went in earlier, while we were still asleep." Derek rationalized.

Dominic nodded.

"We should get to the precinct, shouldn't we?" The younger asked, stretching sleepily.

"Defiantly."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Hey, where's Reid?" Morgan asked as the duo walked into the room that had been set, but not seeing Reid.

"That is the second time in a week you have asked, but he should be at the hotel with you." Prentiss reminded him.

"He wasn't, we assumed, he came back early, all the cars are here."

"He left about forty minutes after you guys last night; he was out of here before us."

"Then where is he?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Duhn duhn duuuuuuuuuuuhn! This is actually the longest chapter of this I have posted. I feel proud. A new chapter should be up within the next week.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Um, one of my guys was just looking at the footage, and he found something you should see." The police chief told them with an apprehensive tone.

The team looked at him confused. He lead them into the techie's room, they all looked at the computer screen. The male technician pressed play.

It was a simple shot of the parking lot; it took a few seconds for Reid to come on screen. He was briskly walking to one of the cars. Then a black Prius drove up, stopping right in front of the genius. He took a step back like all normal people would and looked at the vehicle in front of him.

That's when the driver side door opened and a guy wearing all black jumped out. It looked like he punched the genius in the head, making him immediately collapse. He then grabbed spencer, put him in the back seat, jumped in, and drove off.

The team and Dominic looked at the screen with dropped jaws. None of them could believe what they were seeing. They ALL knew that Reid had gotten kidnapped a few times, but they had never actually seen it happen.

"Why would he take Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"Um, well, he kinda got, uh, wait." Dominic and Derek said at the exact same time, they looked at each other confused.

"You know?" Lowell asked him confused.

"He showed me."

"Oh, well, you can tell them."

"Ok, well, while Reid was with Dominic, um, he got a tattoo in hopes of enticing the unsub into looking at him long enough for him to profile him. It was a rainbow barcode."

"I remember seeing a guy look at him a few times, it's the same guy that was staring at me while I got my wedding one." The business owner informed them. "I just didn't think he was the one that would…"

"None of us did." J.J. sighed, obviously trying to keep her composure.

"Mister Lowell, do you remember this male that you kept seeing getting a tattoo at any time?" Hotch asked, keeping calm as always.

"I don't know his name; he never got a tattoo at my shop."

"Are you sure? Maybe he got one and you just forgot his name." Derek voice was hopeful.

"There is a probability of less than point one percent of that happening; especially seeing as I can literally tell you the name of every single person who has gotten a tattoo at my shop since it opened four years ago."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hours had passed, yet the team and Dominic were still eerily silent. They all didn't know exactly what to do, so they got to work looking at the footage again to try to get the best angle possible to see his face so they could identify him. It was clear to all of them that both Dominic and Derek were blaming themselves. If they had just waited for Reid, he would still be with them. Lowell got up and began walking somewhere, probably to get coffee, so Morgan followed him, wanting to assure him that it was going to be fine.

The business owner did not go to the coffee machine; instead he headed to the bathroom. It was one of the large ones, like at a restraint, so the strong agent kept following him, knowing he would have a good amount of time to talk before awkward things would happen.

Derek waited until the door shut behind him to talk.

"It's ok Dominic, we'll find him." He said in a reassuring tone.

"Hell yes. And when you do find him, you are going to tell him what you should have told him YEARS ago." Dominic said with a slightly mad tone, turning to look at the male.

"What?"

"You are going to fucking find him, then you are going to tell him you're in love with him."

"I-I-I." Morgan stuttered, not knowing what to say to the new aggressive Dominic.

"Don't give me that shit. You may have spencer confused, and believing you'll only be friends, but I went through my entire adult life getting to know people, and what make them do what they do. I know spencer loves you, I know Emily loves Jennifer mi know Jennifer loves Emily, and I sure as FUCK know you love spencer. So you are going to fucking tell him you love him or I promise you, I will tattoo the word "prick" into your forehead with experimental ink."

"I, I don't know if…"

"I do. I also know why you don't want to admit it. Because you think that by admitting you are in love with a guy, you're proving Carl right, letting him win. Am I right? Knew it. But the thing that is hilarious that you don't understand is that the only way he could ever win us if you keep on what you're doing. If you're going to let him in to your life that much that you won't even admit you love him. Won't admit that you want to get married, have a house with a white picket fence, and want to adopt some babies with him. And don't try to deny it, it may be your job to profile people, but it is my life to do that exact same thing. And I don't have the inhabitance you have with the preconceived notions of people."

"Dominic, you are way…"

"I, am not, done. Let me finish. As I was saying. You love him as much as he loves you. And we all know he loves you. I mean honestly, even a jock isn't that dense. You are in denial. And I don't blame him for crying every night. I would too. Knowing that the man I loved didn't give a me a second look, but he gave the pretty techie who already has a boyfriend compliments numerous times, and he was always hitting on her. I would not stop for a second to tell him. Especially if I was constantly throwing myself at him and he didn't even think to blink. If I brought down the sky for him and all he did was shrug.

"I can't even blame him for getting that transfer. I would have done it a long time ago."

"Wait, Reid's transferring to another team?" Morgan was genuinely hocked.

"He has to look at you every day, knowing you'll never love him the way he fantasizes. He can't live like that; he shouldn't have to."

With that the younger male left the room, leaving Derek with his thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

"My unique awesomes! Remember that program I helped make, the one that can show you the dimensions of a person? I used it on the security footage. I found the guy who was there the entire time Dominic was getting his tattoo. Also, I ran what I found into my database and found a few results, which I was able to narrow down by region and the hours that he would have not been at work. I came up with two matches. The first is Austin Wellington. He has three previous infractions, all assault, one with a deadly weapon. The second is Daniel Kinsley. The most he's ever gotten had been a couple of drug charges." Garcia told them, from her spot on the laptop.

"Um, excuse me, Penelope, could you show me pictures of the two people?" Dominic asked.

"Sure thing."

Immediately two pictures popped up on the screen. He looked at them with scrutiny. It took only a few seconds for him to pull away and say definitively:

"The one on the right is the one I saw."

"How can you be sure?" Prentiss asked.

"There's a large number of things. The most prevalent being that the hair is a different color. The one on the right had red hair. The one on the left is a strawberry blonde. Also the one on the right has a septum piercing. The left does not. And many other things."

The team looked at each other, they could all understand how he and Reid had managed to stand each other, and they were so very alike. And just like they would with Reid, they trusted his judgment.

"The one on the left is Daniel Kinsley. I've sent his home address to your phones. He works from home, so he has the time." She let them know.

"Let's go get him." Hotch sighed.

They all got up and left, well except Dominic. He just sat there, knowing he wasn't allowed to help. When they all got to the threshold of the door, they stopped. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

"Do you want to ride with us?" J.J. asked before anyone could stop her.

"Could I?"

"You have to stay in the car when we get there, don't make any sounds, and stay out of sight." Prentiss warned.

"I will, I promise."

He jumped up and they all headed to their vehicles.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Morgan and Prentiss took the back entrance. Rossi, Hotch and J.J. took the front while the police force was standing outside in case they were needed. The trio in front crashed through the door, shocking Daniel who was sitting watching TV. The duo in back crashed through the door as well, scaring the tied up Reid.

They immediately untied him.

"I'm going to check the rest of the house, make sure he's ok." The female told her strong friend.

She left, leaving them alone. Reid looked kind of confused, but very grateful.

"I think that was the quickest rescue I've ever hd." He smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

"We couldn't have done it without Dominic. By the way, Spencer, there's something I gotta tell you."

Derek had all the nerve, but he lost it when he looked into those big brown eyes that the genius owned. He lost all words, so he did the only thing that popped into his mind. He surged forward and kissed the doctor. He almost pulled away a few seconds after the lips had met, but then spencer wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back.

**XxXxXxXxX**

As they loaded Daniel into one of the police cars, they realized something.

"Where's Morgan and Reid?" Rossi asked.

"I left Morgan with Reid to see if he was ok." Prentiss shrugged.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The duo pulled away, both with goofy grins on their faces.

"Please don't get that transfer." Morgan said in a sad tone.

"What transfer?" Reid asked confused.

"Dominic said…"

"Oh, how could I have guessed? One thing about Dominic, he tends to lie to get what he wants."

"So you're not transferring?"

"No. wait, if I'm not, do you take back the kiss?"

"Hell no."

Then they kissed again.

"We should probably go; the team has no clue where we are."

"Huh? Oh, yea, sorry, forgot."

They laughed and left.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The team was talking about where they could be, when the new couple came walking up from the back of the house, holding hands.

"Called it!" Dominic yelled, sticking his head out the window of the car.

The team paid no attention to him; they were all too shocked by what they were seeing. The duo walked up to them. Reid reached forward and flicked Dominic's hand.

"Ow!" he complained.

"That's for lying to him."

"I did not lie."

Spencer raised an eyebrow in an "oh really" way.

"I minor twisted the truth and let him believe a fallacy. I did not lie." Plus, you guys are together now, so it all worked out fine.

"Why are you even here? Something bad could have happened."

"Oh, Emily spoke on my behalf, so did Jennifer. They spoke up before Aaron could." The business owner smiled.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**So, this story is almost over. Are you sad? I know I am. Only one or two more chapters left. So, tell me what you would like to see in those, I already know what I want to put in, but I will put in as many ideas as I can fit in of your guys. I know this chapter was short, but like I said, almost the end. =) thanks for sticking with me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for being gone so long. Writers block, and procrastinating because I really am going to miss writing this story.**

**For Ptitenath92, who wanted a DerekXSpencer tattoo. For Becks Gb who wanted "lovely confessions, making plans".**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Doctor Reid was sitting in the living room of the apartment he now shared with his boyfriend of almost a full year. He was mad, that could be seen by what book he was reading. (The Count of Monte Cristo) His boyfriend had left two hours ago without a word to the genius. They had planned on going to lunch together. And the ex-football player had missed the time they were supposed to be there.

Spencer heard the door open, but made no move to get up. He wanted his love to know that he was displeased with him. Derek walked into the room with a nervous smile on his face, he hadn't realized the time until he had gotten into the car to come home. He saw his love sitting on the couch, reading his "I'm mad at something, so you better ask me what it is if you're sure it's not you, but If you think it might be you, you better run and bring me coffee ice cream." Book. (Yes, a book can say that much.)

"Hey gorgeous." He said nervously.

"Hello." The doctor said coldly.

"Reading the Count of Monte Cristo?"

"Yup."

Morgan sat next to his boyfriend on the couch.

"Look, I didn't mean to miss our date, but I-"

"Look, Morgan," He used his last name; Derek knew he was in trouble. "It doesn't matter. If you don't want to celebrate our one year anniversary, it's fine. I know I planned it a few weeks earlier than the actual day, but I just wanted to plan it on a day I knew we wouldn't be on a case."

"Honey, it's not that I didn't or don't want to, I was just doing something for you."

"Really, for me? Because I've been here for two hours, waiting on the man I love more than anything else."

"Yes, for you. Would you like to see it?"

"Yea, sure, whatever."

Derek smiled as he stood up. He took off his shirt and turned his back to the nerd. The doctor almost immediately saw what the jock had gotten. It was a tattoo on his left shoulder blade. It had a D with an S hanging off it on top. On the bottom was an M with an R slipped over the right point of the M on the bottom.

Reid couldn't help the smile that came across his face, this was amazing.

But the surprise wasn't over yet. Morgan grabbed the small box from his pocket, turned around, and got down on one knee. He held up the box and opened it, showing his love the ring that the box held.

"Doctor Spencer Reid, will you do me the honor of being able to call you my husband?" He asked, trying to hide his smile.

Reid was quiet for half a minute. He got a serious look on his face.

"You're going to have to change your tattoo." He said finally.

Morgan looked up at him with confused eyes.

"You're gunna need an M, not an R… because the answer is yes!" He smiled, before tackling his lover to the ground and berating him with kisses all over his face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You know what would be fun to have?" Spencer asked his two designers for his wedding, and his husband.

The two designers were Dominic and Garcia. Garcia had flown to Las Vegas to get some stuff with Dominic, then they were both going to fly back together. Their flight had been delayed, so they were doing the planning over the phone.

"Golden Gardenias?" Dominic asked, smile evident.

"Totally."

Derek looked at his fiancé confused.

"You haven't made him watch it yet, have you?"

"No, because it's not necessary."

"Oh, puh-lease, I've made you're gorgeous techie watch some and I only officially met her yesterday."

"That's because you can't separate friends from not."

"It's a really good show. I'm sad I didn't know of it sooner." Penelope interjected.

Spencer looked at his love.

"In Queer as Folk, at two of the characters wedding, Brian and Justin, Justin wants Golden Gardenias. He says that there's a legend that says that if your lover breaths in them, he'll love you forever." He explained.

"And lucky for you, if you really want them, I have some." Mr. Lowell said.

"Really?"

"Yup. One of my regulars went to China, and I asked him to bring me back some plants… he didn't disappoint."

"So, Golden Gardenias?" Derek smiled.

"If I can." Spencer pouted.

"Of course you can. You can have anything you want on your wedding day."

"What do you want?"

"I already have everything I want; I'm marrying the most amazing man on this planet."

The couple kissed.

"Awww!" The decorators said from the other end of the phone.

The couple pulled apart, Morgan was chuckling.

"Oh, but uh, Pen, I think he just implied that male Martians are better than you." The youngest of all of them laughed.

"Don't make me hang up on you." The jock said, humor heard in his tone.

"I'm sticking my tongue out at you."

"Ok, guys, it's getting late. We can get back to it tomorrow, when you're both actually here." Reid said.

"Whatever, you just want to get to bed with your soon-to-be-husband." Dominic laughed.

"Shut up D."

"Fiiine, but hey, I sent you guys a gift and I've been tracking it online. It should have gotten to your apartment an hour or so ago. Open it and have fun."

"We can't open it."

"Yes you can, it's an engagement present, your wedding present is in my suitcase."

"Fine, we'll open it and tell you what we think tomorrow. Bye, love you guys."

Everyone hung up.

"Dominic sent a present to our apartment, but didn't tell us until it was here?" Derek asked his boyfriend.

"Yea, it's gunna be something bad. I already have a head ache because of it; can you go get it while I take some Advil?" The genius said, rubbing his temple.

"Sure thing. I'll be back up with the mystery gift soon."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The gift from Dominic had been placed on their bed. Both of the recipients were looking at it, both too frightened to open it.

"It's not like its gunna be a bomb or anything." Derek tried to rationalize.

"Yea, so, you should go open it."

"Why don't you open it?"

"Because you're super strong and have giant muscles, and… I looooooooooooove you." Spencer drew out the o in "love", knowing his love would cave.

"Fine." The stronger sighed.

He went forward and quickly opened it. He looked it in and had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing until his face turned blue. Spencer rushed forward and looked in the box; he got a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Dominic Anderson Lowell, I will yell at you very soon for that stupidly good memory you have." He said with an eye roll.

"Memory?" His love asked confused, eyes showing that he had connected a few dots himself.

"When we lived together, we were channel surfing one night, and we came across this one… channel selling stuff like this. This one was shown after only about a minute, and I immediately wanted it. But I didn't have the money at the time."

"So he remembered, and got it for you now?"

"Yes."

"So… wanna use it?" Derek had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Well, I'm kinda partial to the one you got me for my birthday. And the real life one you have in your pants."

"Come on."

"Pick where and I will."

"Oh." Derek smiled, capturing his fiancé in a hug.

The two began kissing; they fell on the bed next to Dominic's very thoughtful present.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Spencer smiled as he looked up at the alter where the love of his life stood. Aaron stood on the side where Morgan stood. Dominic was standing on the side where Reid was going to stand. The genius took a big sigh and tightened his hand that was on Garcia's arm in excitement. They had decided that Garcia would walk him down the aisle since there was no way he was gunna let his dad walk him, and his mother wasn't let out of her institution.

The lovely techy did however set up a live web feed so that Diana could watch from her residence. As they passed by the two members of the BAU that were in the crowd, Spencer gave them a little wave. The two females that were soon to get married smiled at him as well, Henry on the blonde's lap. It had been a hard divorce with Will, but after Dominic had helped Emily get up the courage to Jennifer how she felt, they really had no other option. Jennifer loved Emily as much as Emily loved her… just like Dominic had said.

They quickly began dating and were on a fast track to marriage. (Emily didn't know that a proposal was planned for her, she just had to wait three days, and she would be propositioned)

Reid took another deep breath as he was left by the gorgeous girl. He walked up to his soon-to-be husband. They grabbed hands and looked at each other. Both of them were smiling ridiculously.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join these men in holy matrimony." David smiled; it had been only natural that they would choose him to be the preacher at their wedding. "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. We will now hear the vows from the couple as they exchange rings."

Derek placed the ring at the very tip of Reid's left ring finger.

"Spencer Reid, I love you with all my heart. You are the sunshine that graces every day I have on this Earth. The start to my day doesn't start until I see your gorgeous face. Any time I feel bad, or I just want to be left alone, all I really want is to spend time with you. Anything that makes me sad or mad can be cured by a hug from you. I am so very sorry that it took me so long to realize that you were the one thing missing in my life. The thing that could make me smiles like this." Derek said, everyone laughed when he got to that part. "I don't want to prattle too long, so I'll wrap it up. I love you more than anything, with you by me; the world will never be able to get me down. With you, the world will never again look dark and sad, no matter what comes across our desks every day."

He slipped it all the way on and smiled. Everyone turned to look at Spencer. The genius put the ring on the very tip of Morgan's left ring finger.

"Derek Morgan, you are truly my other half. You are the only one that can make my coffee the right way, while not taking it the exact same way as I do. You don't fully understand this, as I have not been as diligent about it as I should have, but you truly are the Brian Kinney to my Justin Taylor. You keep me in line when I get out of hand; you show me… you put everything in perspective for me. You are the thing that never ceases to make my heart skip a beat with your smile. The beauty in my day is in your eyes. Everything in my life is better when I add you. You know of the darkness in my past, and you don't care, you love me enough to make up for everything that has put a shadow over my past happiness. I truly do love you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life waking up and going to sleep with you."

He slipped the ring all the way on. There were tears of joy in both of their eyes.

"Derek, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The eldest BAU member asked.

"You bet I do." He smiled.

"Spencer, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, defiantly." The doctor smiled.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and man. You may kiss your love."

The two happily obliged.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**The tattoo design was all Ptitenath92's idea. They came up with it; I just put it in here. =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**For nannily who wanted smut. For Becks Gb who wanted "and hot hot sex."**

**Be warned, this chapter is rated M almost from start to finish.**

**This will be the final chapter. I will miss all of you… and writing this story, but I really like it. Hope you guys enjoy the last installment, thanks for following. =) *kiss on the cheek***

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Spencer looked around the room they were in. It was a honeymoon suite at a hotel. It was huge… and had hearts all over the place. Derek was standing by the window, looking out at their view.

"This place is amazing." The genius chuckled slightly, looking around from his spot on the bed.

"Not as amazing as you in a tux." The jock smiled, turning to look at his husband.

"What'd the girl say when you reserved the honeymoon suite?"

"She asked who the lucky lady was."

"And you told her?"

"That my amazing husband was going to accompany me. The man I've wanted to marry for a long while will be with me."

Spencer smiled and got up. Derek met him halfway and wrapped him in a hug.

"I love you Doctor Morgan." The black male smiled, looking into his loves eyes.

"And I love you Mister Morgan." The white boy smiled back.

The two leaned in and started kissing. Derek walked them backwards until they were finally lying on the bed. His lovers leg immediately wrapped around his waist, pulling him close.

"Someone's eager." The strong male smiled, pulling away a little bit.

"You're not the only one that thinks his husband looked good in his wedding outfit." The geek informed him, hands running down the toned chest.

He slowly began to undo the buttons on his mates' shirt.

"Ya know, we haven't opened the wedding gift from Dominic and Garcia yet."

"If it's anything like his engagement gift to us, it's a good thing we haven't." The genius chuckled.

"Do you wanna see what it is?"

The intellect took a deep breath.

"Yea. I gotta admit, his engagement present was really fun." He smiled, getting up with his husband to get the gift.

"You're telling me. I'm the one that came home and saw you using it. God you're hot when you're moaning my name." Derek said in a very happy tone.

He resisted the urge to shove his lover against the wall and have his way with him there. The box was pretty big, so they were a little worried. They took off the top and were immediately looking at a piece of wood that fit perfectly into the box; it had a little divot in the top that made it so they could put it out. The piece of wood said "DO NOT OPEN THIS INFRONT OF ANYONE BUT EACH OTHER! FOR THE EYES OF DOCTOR AND MISTER MORGAN ONLY!"

They both chuckled, but their fears were confirmed. They pulled out the piece of wood and braced themselves. Derek just started pulling things out, scared to know what they were before his husband did. He pulled out six things.

They were: A vibrating cock ring, a small vibrator looking thing that said "colt turbo bullet" on the package, a long black vibrator that had a pretty big handle (Derek immediately smiled), another small vibrator that had the control settings on a small thing that you put on your finger (Derek smiled again), a silver thing with three little bulbs on one end then it curved and an inch or so later was another bulb that ended it (Derek was having far too much fun with these gifts), and finally a six inch long black vibrator that was covered in something clear that made it waterproof.

Spencer just looked at all of it, his jaw on the floor.

"I haven't seen so many sex toys since I house sat for Hotch." Derek said, also looking at the toys in shock.

"Ew! Did not need to know that!" His love said, covering his ears.

"No, its ok, I'm pretty sure they weren't his."

"Still don't need to know!"

"Fine." The elder laughed. "So, wanna use any of these?"

"Weeeeeeell," The nerd said, lightly running his finger over the long black vibrator with the big handle.

"I had my eye on that one for you too."

"I have my eye on this one for you." Doctor Spencer said, pointing to the vibrating cock ring.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really. Want me to put it on you?" The younger male asked, grabbing the toy and getting down on his knees in front of his love.

"Young man, I am not some kind of cheap date. You have to wine and dine me first." The elder said in a fake indignations tone.

"Fine." Spencer rolled his eyes.

He stood up and snaked her arms around his husband's neck. He felt two hands come to rest on his hips. He leaned in and connected their lips once more. He got an excited tongue licking at the seam of his lips. The doctor opened his mouth slightly, loving the feel of his lovers tongue. Derek did not disappoint. He swiveled his tongue around, making sure to touch the few sensitive parts in his submissive's mouth.

A loud moan vibrated from the bottoms mouth to the tops mouth. The jock started tracing a circle around the turn on spot on his husband's hip, making the genius in question go weak at the knees. Derek knew just what to do for that. He pressed the lanky male against the wall, earning another moan.

"So fucking hot." He moaned, pulling away for a second so he could move to his lover's neck.

Spencer just moaned again. He began slipping his clothes off. After he was almost completely naked, he went to his loves clothes. Derek just chuckled, letting himself be de-clothed. He made sure to suck and bite just hard enough to leave little hickies all along the milk white flesh. He loved it when he was able to see the marks of their love making a day… or five, later.

"Pleeeease!" The doctor moaned/whined as Derek finally got to sucking on his Adam's apple.

"Tell me what you want baby." The agent teased, only moving a few centimeters away from the sensitive spot.

"You know!"

"Tell me."

"You're a dick!"

"I don't think that's what you want."

"Fuck me with the vibrator!" Spencer finally managed, digging his nails into his love's shoulder.

"Oh, is that what you want?" Derek asked in a husky voice, moving so he was next to the younger's ear. "You want me to open your hole up with that long toy, Shove all six and a half inches of the plastic into your tight channel? Want me to turn it up to its highest setting and push it into your prostate? Do you want me to make you cum using only that toy, not even touch your raging hard on?"

"God yes!" Spencer moaned, pressing his knees into his husband's hips.

"Then be a good boy, and get on the bed." The jock smiled, pulling away.

"What about you? You need to feel good while you're making me feel good." The geek said, slipping down onto his knees once more.

Derek smiled as he grabbed the vibrating cock ring and handed it to his lover. Spencer quickly smiled and licked all over the cock. He didn't want the toy to hurt his lover. After it was sufficiently lubricated, he slipped the ring over it and immediately slid both of the buttons up; the vibrating started immediately, and the elder male moaned loudly.

"Feel good?" The doc asked with a fake innocent look on his face.

"I'll show you how good it feels. Get on the bed… on your back."

Spencer bit his lip in happy expectation and obeyed. Normally he would have put up more of a fight, but he really wanted something up his hole. He lay on the bed; he put a pillow under his lower back and waited for the pleasure that was sure to come. (Just like him)

"You're gunna have almost as much fun as me." His lover smiled, getting the vibrator and walking up to the waiting male.

The genius gave a little squeak of excitement as he swayed his hips a little on the pillow. Derek grabbed the bottle of lube that was on the bedside table and poured a very good amount of his loves waiting hole.

"I love you Spencer." He smiled up at his husband.

"I love you too Derek." The bottom smiled down to his husband.

After a brief moment of silence where they only looked into each other's eyes, the top pressed the long toy into the younger adult's anus in one swift motion. Spencer arched high as he let out a soft moan of surprise.

"Like that Pretty Boy?" The dark skinned male asked, slowly rotating the toy in the tight channel.

"God yes Derek… fuck, you're so good at this!" The genius panted, digging his nails into the elder male's shoulder.

"Well thanks… I intend to show you just how good I am."

The toy got turned up to notches and the male with a gay pride tattoo moaned loudly. He gripped his husband's neck and pulled him down so that they were kissing. Their tongues mingled together in a perfect semblance of a wrestling match as the toy that was vibrating inside the ring of Spencer's pulsing muscles began getting moved in and out of it.

The motions started out slow, but as the body it was sliding into began pressing down on it, the action got faster. The object propelled in and out of the tight hole. The married couple wrapped around each other. Spencer's legs were loosely wrapped around the elder agents waist while his arms were wrapped around the strong neck. Derek's left hand was gripping the slender male's wait to try to keep him in place as his right hand guided the very fun toy in and out of the younger agent's lithe body. They were moving in synchronized rhythm as the younger adult moved his body down onto the toy and the elder instinctively rocked his body forward in time with the thrusting of the vibrating object in his hand.

"Yes… yes… oh my god… you're so good." The genius moaned, his body moving without him consciously going it, eyes closed in absolute bliss.

"Yes baby… God, so perfect."

The strong agent turned the toy up all the way and moved it as fast as he could in and out of his husband. He smiled when the lanky male arched again, his eyes going wide. Derek loved to make his love cum faster than he had expected to. The smarter male instinctively moved with the toy, meeting each thrust with increasing enthusiasm.

"I haven't even touched your cock yet Pretty Boy, are you ready to blow already?" The dark male asked with a smirk.

"Oh fuck… damn it… I don't want to cum yet."

"Oh baby boy, we have all night. And you know how I've always wanted to test the theory that only girls can have multiple orgasms."

"Actually, the studies that have been done in that field are quite accurate. And the testing that they've done which is quite strenuous shows that, under normal circumstances, a male cannot- OH GOD!" The doctor cut himself off when the cock-like device propelling in and out of his sensitive orifice's angle changed slightly so that it hit his prostate with each thrust.

The amount of force/pressure that was put on his prostate made him turn into a mumbling fool that couldn't finish a coherent sentence.

"Oh, g-…damn, that… fuck… oh god ye… fuck! Shit that's… god damn… it's so… FUCK!"

"Fuck, I love it when I make you like this. Do you like it Pretty Boy?"

All the bottom could do was nod as he felt his climax approaching quickly.

"Gunna cum? Gunna cover your stomach with your hot seed, even though I haven't touched that gorgeous cock of yours at all?"

Again the bottom could only nod.

"I know it. You're such a bottom boy. I know you love it when I make you cum with a few simple ministrations."

"D-Derek… it's… ugh! Almost!" The doctor whined, pushing his body even more to match each thrust with more force so that he could cum quicker.

"I'm gunna make you cum gorgeous, using only this toy… then I'm gunna fuck you with my rock hard cock. Then, after you cum, I'm gunna do it again, and again, and aga-"

"Oh God… Yes DEREK!" Spencer shouted as he came, shooting his spunk all over him and his husbands stomachs.

Lucky for Derek, the vibrating cock ring that was currently stimulating the base of his cock was just tight enough to make sure he didn't cum.

It took five minutes for Spencer to finish and come down from his orgasmic high. Mister Morgan pulled the vibrating object out of his love. He turned it off and gave it a long lick as he looked straight into his husband's eyes. That was all it took to make the genius' resolve break. He didn't care if he had just ejaculated and honestly wanted nothing more to take a nap… he grabbed his husband's neck, flipped them so he was straddling the strong male and kissed him again.

"Now I really want to see if we fit under "normal circumstances" in the orgasm department… or if we can have multiple orgasms… care to help?" He panted slightly, only pulling away to look into his loves smoldering bedroom eyes.

"Anything you want gorgeous." The male that was now on the bottom panted slightly, his normal breathing taken away by his husband's lust filled eyes.

"I want you to lie there… and let me make you feel good while I make myself feel good as well." The genius said as he got off of his love.

He calmly walked across the room in a way that could only be described as a tigress stalking her prey. He stopped at the little table that the room had, a few of their bags were on there. He opened his backpack, rummaged in it for a minute, pulled something metal out of it and stalked back to the man that his eyes clearly showed he viewed as his prey.

He climbed onto the very end of the bed and slowly… seductively crawled his way up his loves body. Lips mere inches above every inch of skin that was exposed. When he was far enough up, he straddled the strong waist again and showed his husband the objects in his hand. It was two sets of handcuffs.

"Like I said… you're gunna lie there and I'm gunna make you feel good, while also making myself feel good… Any objections need to be said now." The doctor said his voice not more than a seductive whisper.

Derek just shook his head, voice taken away by how fucking sexy his new husband looked. An impossibly hot smile crawled onto the genius' face as he leaned up and began securing Derek's hands to the headboard. Once the stronger male was secured to the headboard, Spencer leaned back and smiled at his handiwork.

"Now… I'm gunna take this off of you." He smiled, grabbing the vibrating cock ring on his husband's member as he said it.

The genius slipped off the toy slowly, relishing the low moans he earned from his love. When it was pulled off, he chucked it across the room where it landed with a 'thud'.

Spencer raised himself slightly, resting both his hands on his husband's stomach as he lined the erection beneath him. He took a deep breath before he impaled himself on the hard cock. He moaned loudly, his eyes closing, his teeth biting down on his lip, and his head flying back.

"Fuck you look so hot." Derek moaned, wishing his hands were free so he could run them over every inch of sweaty skin of his beloved teammate.

"God I love it that you are inside me raw… fuck!" Spencer rocked his hips as he said it, loving the feel of only his husband… not a thin sheet of latex.

"This our first time like this baby boy… are you sure you're gunna be ok?" The elder agent couldn't help the worried tone that showed through as he asked.

As a reply, Spencer lifted himself until only the head of Derek's cock was in him before dropping himself down on it. He moaned loudly as he bit his lip harshly.

"God damn it Pretty Boy."

"Unless I stop… don't worry about me. I control this right now… so I'm only gunna do things that make me feel, oh so very good, and that I know will make you feel good. So stop worrying… okay?"

Derek nodded.

"Good… now buckle up."

With that, the genius began fucking himself on his husbands cock faster than a man who had just recently cum should be able to. He dug his nails into the dark flesh that he was resting on as he soon became aroused again. His hands mindlessly played with Derek's nipples, making the elder male moan loudly, and scratched lines down the toned pecks of his love. The stronger man thrust up into the hot body above him as well as he could. He honestly wished he was free so he could flip them over and pound into the tight ass of his one and only.

"Tell me what you want Derek." Spencer moaned as he picked up the momentum of his body.

"I want to flip us over and fuck that tight ass of yours that you know I love."

"Yea? …What else?"

"I'd fuck you hard, and deep. Make you scream out my name."

"Keep going, oh God… please keep going."

"Oh, I'd make you scream my name over and over. I'd fuck you so hard, and pump your hard cock so fast that the only two words you'd remember, were Derek, and Please. You would barely remember what either word meant, but you would know that those were the words you needed to say as I pounded into your hot ass with all of my strength and energy."

"Fuck Derek! I can't wait! Ugh…. More… fuck, I'm already close again."

"Oh, yea… I'd fuck you hard and fast, until you were begging for release… then I'd pull out and slowly slip back in, until you were no longer about to burst, then I'd fuck you hard and fast again. I'd repeat this for hours until you were so wrecked, that you wouldn't even care if I misspelled a word. You wouldn't care if I made fun of your beloved Latin and German books."

"Oh, fuck… yes… ugh!" Spencer was jumping up and down on the hard cock fast, his cock bouncing with him.

He was biting his lip, scared of what would happen if he didn't try to censor himself at all. His head was thrown back and the sweat on his skin shone brightly because of the lights that were still on. Derek loved seeing the other half of himself like that… it was reassuring to see that the genius wasn't immune to the most basic needs of humans.

"Cum for me baby boy. Show me that you're a good boy. Show me how much you love me… cum on me." Derek whispered.

That was what finally did it for the younger BAU member. It wasn't the string of dirty talk, it wasn't the hot cock propelling in and out of him without and rubber separating them, it wasn't the fact that the love of his life was letting him take control of their sex life… no… it was the fact that he was commanded in the most gentle, yet firm tone in a hushed voice to prove his love in a purely physical way.

The male formally named Reid dug his nails in harshly as his cock exploded all over Derek's chest, a little on the dark males face, a bit on his own chest, and even a drop on his own chin. The face his love made as he came, mixed with the channel tightening in the most harsh, yet heavenly way around his penis, mixed with the image of the genius with his own cum on his face made the elder male explode as well.

They both came down quickly. The doctor unlocked his love and rolled off so that he was lying on his back panting next to his love, who was also panting.

Spencer's eyes starting to close… sleep taking him over.

"Oh no you don't… like I said Pretty Boy… we have all night. And two isn't what a lot of people would consider to be "multiple"… so, I think we have to make you come undone at least one more time before we can prove that men can have multiple orgasms too." Derek said, shaking his husbands slightly.

"God… you're gunna be the absolute death of me."

"Yea… but at least lust is the funnest of all the sins."

"Damn straight." The doctor smiled before pulling his love on top of him and connecting their lips again.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Derek smiled as he looked over at his husband. The doctor was asleep next to him, his pale skin giving the sheets a run for their money. Spencer was amazing, his love was sure. Derek smiled as he ran a finger over the nerd's cheek. He couldn't believe how much he loved this man. With one final look, Derek thanked God that he had found someone so amazing. He was happy he got to see the beautiful sleeping form of his husband every night.

He couldn't imagine a better way to spend the rest of his life.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry this took so long, I am truly sorry… but every time I started, I remembered that it was the last chapter, and it made me sad. Sorry guys.**

**So, my friend Cy helped me with this chapter because I am still not secure in my smut scenes really. (I did write it myself, I just got advice from him first). He also sent me links to websites for the stuff Dominic got them.**

**I'm gunna miss all of you and this story, but it was fun while it lasted and turned out really good (well, in my opinion). See ya guys, check out my other stories if you want to and keep an eye out for any new stories I might come out with.**

**Oh, also go check out my friend Cy, he writes ninety percent smut. His name on here is I Wanna Be The Very Best. (He's a total Pokémon geek). Well, I guess this is goodbye.**

**Peace, Love, and Happy… everything. =)**


End file.
